The bad joke
by Alfiece
Summary: Everyone has at least one embarrassing moment in their life they wish had never happened. Marinette, being a clumsy and awkward girl she is, has had many such moments but none of these come close to the one which turned to be her worst nightmare; the moment where she accidentally confessed to her love and almost destroyed everything. What's going to happen to her now? PostStatueEp.


_"That was the worst day of my life"_

Marinette was laying in her bed dressed in her favourite pink pyjamas after taking a well-deserved long shower. Her hair was still partially wet but she couldn't be bothered now. Not now and probably never again. How was she supposed to live now after today's horrific events? For a quick recap of all the disasters, her worst nightmares that happened barely few hours ago; she confessed her undying love and kissed Adrien freaking Agreste who was supposed to be just a wax figure but, to her horror, it turned out that he was the real deal, her friend, her Adrien who heard every single word and who broke that kiss so quickly as if her touch burnt him.

She was still surprised that she had managed to convince him that this whole "confession" was a stupid joke on her side and that she didn't mean to kiss him. Like seriously, he's either the most oblivious and innocent person ever, the best, award-winning actor of their generation or just the idea of her liking him more as a friend terrified him to this point that he decided to go with it. No matter which option that was, she was left extremely embarrassed like never in her entire life.

And after that, when she thought that maybe not everything was lost, that maybe there was still some hope left for her to hold on, that maybe one day he was going to realise that she actually meant what she said that she had been in love with him for a very, _very_ long time and he started to see her "more than just a friend", the worst of the worsts must have happened. The moment she heard that he was in love, _no_, that he _loved_ some other girl, she could actually feel her heart being broken to pieces. Once again, she had never ever experienced such devastating feelings before and, hopefully, she would never have to go through those again.

Actually, she was quite surprised that at some point it didn't end up with her being akumatised. It made her thinking that perhaps her love for Adrien wasn't the truest and the realist one out there, that maybe she had convinced herself that he was the love of her life and her feelings towards him were just exaggerated in her stupid head? She kinda wished it was true because that'd make it easier for her to accept the fact that he'd been chasing after somebody else. After another girl but _not her_.

And you have to be really dumb and ignorant not to notice the quickly-growing relationship between Adrien and Kagami. The other girl. Maybe she was the ignorant and dumb one after all if she counted on something more while the answer was right in front of her. Or perhaps she pretended to be blind. Because she was blinded by love. Because no matter what, it was impossible for her to forget all those moments spent together and how she had been feeling while being around him, with him and just him, especially the very first one which they shared on their first (or was it second?) day of school. She even still had that umbrella and was in no rush to return it, even if she knew she should have had. The thought of the umbrella made her think of another item she got from him quite recently, the gift which was meant for her to actually keep it and wear every day. The bracelet. Her own lucky charm. Which apparently was not strong and lucky enough to help with her bad luck.

And the last thing which made her feel the worst? Their questionable friendship. Like what was going to happen next? How was she supposed to face him tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and any other days knowing how much of an idiot she made herself into in front of him? She was only thankful for the fact that he was the only person who saw her devastating fall and that as much as she'd known him, he was not going to tell anybody else about that. For that, she was grateful. But still, she could already see all those awkward conversations, confused looks and, eventually, pitiful excuses to avoid her as much as possible which at some would lead to forgetting her. Adrien forgetting about her.

The last thought made her heart squeeze painfully and she left a quiet sob she had been holding for a long time, doing everything in her power to prevent herself from crying. There were enough tears for one day, she believed. And whether it was the sound that she'd made now or that sudden change in the air, Tikki, who was peacefully sleeping in her own tiny bed this whole time, in a split of second appeared right next to the heartbroken teenager.

"Marinette?" The kwami asked, concern written all over her little face. She did everything she could to comfort her human friend and to make the situation less painful than it already was and Marinette couldn't be happier (paradoxically) that this lovely creature had been part of her life now. She had no idea how she'd managed to survive without her flying, small partner before but she definitely couldn't imagine her present and future days without Tikki. Sometimes, the raven-haired heroine was thinking what was going to happen when she and her other, half-human half-cat partner defeated Hawk Moth and they'd be forced to return the kwamis back to where they belonged. Was it going to hurt her as much or much more than it was now? She honestly had to stop those thoughts now or her heart was not going to handle that pain anymore.

"Hi Tikki. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I answered, forcing myself to lift the corners of my lips, even a little bit just to form some sort of a smile. Suddenly, I started to feel a bit hot and I was in a desperate need of fresh air, "I'm going to the balcony for a few minutes so you can go back to sleep. I'm sorry once again that I got you awake." I started to slowly climb out of the bed and head towards the ladder to the balcony. I could feel the kwami's worried eyes on me the whole journey, probably from being afraid that my clumsiness could get even worse in my distracted state.

"You don't have to apologise. I just want to make sure that you are alright and have someone to talk to you when needed. I don't like seeing you sad and crying, even if it's a very rare sight, and I definitely hate what you are going through now so the least I can do is to be with you during this tough time." She sweetly responded, flying to Marinette just before she was about to climb the ladder. This made the girl tear her eyes a little bit but before she could break down again, she said, "Thank you, Tikki. I really appreciate that and I couldn't be more glad that I have you with me. However, I want to spend some time alone, just me, my balcony and the night's sky. I'm not going to spend too much time there though, just a couple of minutes, I just really need that fresh night air." She managed a chuckle at the end which kind of surprised both of them and with a quick, gentle pat on kwami's red head, she started to go upstairs.

When Marinette reached the top, she heard from below, "Just call me whenever you need me and if you don't come back in half an hour, I'll come to get you. I don't want you to catch a cold." She tried to sound stern and serious but honestly, being such an adorable mini-god made it hard. But the heroine took her words to her heart as she always did and she opened the latch at last. She was instantly welcomed by a chilling breeze which made the girl close her eyes for a moment and then she gradually entered the balcony. After closing the latch, she went to the balcony's railing and started to admire Paris at night. Even if the ravenette was born here and she'd been living her whole life there, the views just never got boring nor old to her; they always took her breath away, as if there was something about that place, some kind of magic which made moments like that just _miraculous_.

With her head being supported by one hand, she started to slowly fall into the trance, hypnotised by the beauty of Paris, when suddenly, there was a soft thud behind her which broke the spell away.

Someone just got onto her balcony.

She stiffened and just when she was about to do something, either scream or grab and throw the nearest object at the intruder, the uninvited guest, probably feeling what was coming, exclaimed, "Calm down, Marinette, it's me, Chat Noir." Hearing that, Marinette slightly relaxed but she was still alert just in case if that person was lying. She turned around and indeed, what she saw was a smiling tall, blonde boy with a black, leather catsuit and ears on. Despite what she said earlier about wanting to be alone, she was truly happy to see her partner in crime in that very moment. Little did she know that he was the very same person who caused the chaos in her life and in her heart. Just what kind of surprise her life prepared for her this time?

* * *

_Hello, my darlings!_

With no further introduction, I'd like to present to you my very first story! It was something I had to write after watching the latest episode of Miraculous Ladybug, especially after seeing the most cringy, embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life (poor Mari). But because of that statue scene, the ideas of what if and what could happen next started to flow in my head and currently I'm planning to write another, alternative story this time. Frankly, I don't know what I want to do with this one, I felt the need to write down the thoughts and emotions which Marinette was experiencing after everything what had happened and I'm quite content with the results (except maybe for the ending? might edit it later) and I don't know whether I should carry on or just leave it as a one-shot because this story would definitely contain lots of drama, angst and akumas.

Anyway, there are lots of things going on in my life now but as I promised to myself, I'll try to write whenever I have some spare time. Hopefully, everything's going to settle down a bit because I'm so into writing stuff right now, I believe I have at least 5 story ideas written in my notebook which scream to be transferred on to a computer.

You're all welcome to leave any thoughts, whether good or bad but as long as they are briefly explained. I've just started to learn how to write fanfics, so I'm aware that there's a long road ahead of me. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know asap as my English is not my first language. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed reading and will stick with my future stories for a little longer.

Thank you,

Alfiece


End file.
